Un dernier regard
by titPiou
Summary: Mon ange, pourquoi pleures tu ? Je m'approche pour le serrer dans mes bras ... cela ne semble pas te faire le même effet. HarryDrago


J'avance dans les couloirs sans remarquer les gens qui passent à coté de moi.

De mon point de vue tout est vide. Je suis seul et ces inconnus me passe à travere.

Leur voie ne resonne plus dans ma tete et je marche tranquillement vers le parc que je peux appercevoir au loin.

Je ne m'assois pas trop loin pour observer toutes ces personnes à la tête baissée.

Aucun bruit…aucune couleur à par ce noir qui règne en maître sur cette petite assemblée.

Personne n'ose dire un seul mot. Moi je me lève pour m'approcher un peu plus,

passant devant tout le monde pour voir enfin cette boite devant laquelle un homme récite un texte que personne n'écoute vraiment.

De grands chapeaux, des voiles, des robes...tous noir et je trouve cela bien triste.

Des larmes qui coulent sur des visages déchirés par une douleur qui m'est inconnue à ce moment, que je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

Il ferme son livre et un mouvement se produit alors, le cercueil commence à descendre peu à peu dans ce trou si profond,

vers quelque chose de nouveau sans doute. De mieux ? Je me retourne quelques secondes pour

observer les personnes se trouvant autour de moi. Là, mes yeux s'arrête sur lui. Mon ange, pourquoi pleures tu ?

Je m'approche pour le serrer dans mes bras comme je l'ai toujours fait auparavant mais, cette fois-ci,

cela ne semble pas lui faire le même effet. Ses larmes continuent de couler sur des joues toujours si

pâles d'un visage impassible que je connais par coeur. Les autres semblent si petits…

Si ennuyeux lorsque je suis à tes côtés. Mais pourquoi restes-tu là à fixer ce trou noir alors que je suis là,

regarde-moi et souris-moi comme tu sais si bien le faire. Je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends plus.

Et là, tu te lèves avec cette rose blanche dans la main. Un souffle de vent ...

C'est tout ce que je ressens lorsque ton corps traverse le mien sans qu'un seul de tes regards ne se pose sur moi.

Et je me retourne d'un coup pour te voir lancer ton bien sur la boite à présent au fond du gouffre accompagné de quelques

unes de tes larmes qui ne veulent pas s'arrêter.

Mon amour... pourquoi te retournes-tu sans m'apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde pour refaire battre mon coeur de cette façon que j'apprécie tant,

pourquoi tes pas quittent ce groupe pour te mener vers la solitude...

Pourquoi ne puis-je pas comprendre toute cette tristesse ...Ne pleure pas...Ne pleure pas mon ange s'il te plait.

Mes pas suivent les tiens et tu es là, assis dos à cet arbre que l'on connaît tous les deux autant l'un que l'autre.

Tant de souvenirs à cet endroit. En face de toi, je prends place pour t'observer durant quelques minutes qui me semblent une éternité.

Ta tête s'appuie alors sur tes genoux que tu avais ramenés vers ton torse pour y croiser tes bras.

Ton regard a cessé de scruter le vide, tes yeux se sont fermés et ton masque tombe.

Une douleur...dans ma poitrine. Comme ça me fait mal que tu sois comme ça ...

Juste pour toi je voudrais rester. Mais ce monde me fait peur.

C'est mieux ainsi, essaye de me comprendre s'il te plait... j'ai tellement peur.

Mon nom franchit tes lèvres dans un murmure qui ne fait qu'augmenter cette blessure qui se forme sur mon cœur...

qui ne bat plus. Tu bouges alors, ta tête se relève et la peine que tu reflètes m'arrive droit à la figure dans un coup de poing.

J'ai peur...une grande peur qui ne fait que s'accroître au fur et à mesure que mes yeux observent chacun de tes mouvements.

Cette peur n'est plus la même...

Derrière nous, tout commence à se vider, les gens repartent vers le château reprendre leur vie, mais la nôtre s'est arrêtée.

Pour eux, ce n'est rien, pour nous, c'est tout.

Je me lève et mes jambes m'amènent avec une grande rapidité devant cette pierre qui remplace maintenant le trou ici quelques minutes avant.

Je tombe à genoux.

Je ne veux plus partir, ramène moi près de mon ange, il ne mérite pas cette solitude que je lui impose de force...

s'il vous plait...

Une présence derrière me fait me retourner et tu es là, à mon grand étonnement, un sourire sur tes lèvres que je ne toucherai plus.

Mais tes yeux continuent de pleurer alors que cette phrase traverse tes lèvres :

- J'espère que tu es bien là où tu es ..

Non je ne suis pas bien, ton absence rend une chose magnifique tellement triste et fade...

- Tu vas me manquer quand même...

Ne dis pas ça…je reste avec toi...

- Je te rejoindrai plus tard…Attends moi

Mon ange…Ne te retourne pas, pourquoi pars-tu si simplement ?

Pourquoi tout devrait se terminer maintenant.

J'essaye de me lever mais plus aucun de mes membres ne répondent.

Une transparence terrifiante commence à m'envahir alors que mes yeux ne lâchent pas ta silhouette élégante qui s'éloigne de plus en plus.

Je t'en supplie, ne disparais pas de ma vue, laisse moi t'observer encore...

Tu te retournes et ton regard se pose à l'endroit où je suis, comme si tu pouvais me voir.

Tes lèvres bougent et je devine que c'est mon nom qui en est sorti.

Le vent emporte alors ce son de la même manière qu'il m'emporte.

Juste le temps de te voir repartir vers le château, une simple larme qui tombe dans l'herbe au moment où mon image s'efface complètement.

Laisse moi rester dans ton coeur mon amour ... je ne veux pas perdre la chaleur et c'est la seule manière pour moi de rester avec toi ...

Le souvenir que tu auras de moi.


End file.
